particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
De Tsjerkedijk
This article is about the political party and church "De Tsjerkedijk" in Alduria. De Tsjerkedijk was founded ini 2724 by a Frisian emigrant to Alduria. The new church attracted most of the Frisian refugees that moved to the Falesia area, as well as some from of the population living in well established French communities. De Tsjerkedijk soon became active in politics, pushing for a more religious government and a moderately unregulated economy. De Tsjerkedijk grew rapidly and by 2730, the church had close to 25 million church members and over 52 million party supporters, primarily in the three northern provinces of Harkonia, New Bendiri and the Zanyal Valley. =History= De Tsjerkedijk was founded in 2724 by Jelle Akkersdijk, a newly immigrated Frisian who moved during De Grote Deportatie. He, along with his family and numerous other Frisian refugees joined his newly founded church in Falesia. Followers of the church grew quickly, with a strong majority of the Frisian exiles converting to the church, along with some French Aldurians. Involvement in Politics The members of De Tsjerkedijk soon became actively involved in politics. Many members of the church wanted Alduria to become a more religious state, with religious institutions actively involved in politics. Others wanted a system of moderate regulation along side of a free market system. All these factors resulted in the creation of De Tsjerkedijk party, which is controlled by the church. =Structure= Clerics At the bottom of the structure of De Tsjerkedijk is the Cleric. A Cleric is appointed by the members of his or her church and runs the churches services. Clerics meet in regional councils as part the Bishop College Apostles Apostles are appointed by the regional councils that are made up of Clerics. Apostles are responsible for the running of monasteries and the appointment of Bishops and the Bishop of Harkonia in the Bishop College. Bishops Bishops are appointed by the Apostles of the province that the Bishop serves. The Bishop is responsible for overseeing the construction of new churches and places of worship and monasteries as well as setting policies for the provinces churches. The Bishops meet as part of the Bishop College to choose the candidates for the leader of the Church, the Bishop of Harkonia whom is chosen by the Apostles. The Bishop of Harkonia The Bishop of Harkonia is the head of De Tsjerkedijk church. He sets the policy and direction of the entire church, as well as designating religious sites and orchestrating the construction of Cathedrals. He is also the party leader of the political branch of De Tsjerkedijk. The Bishop College The Bishop College is the process of which church Clerics, Apostles, Bishops and most importantly, the leader of the church are chosen. Apostles - First Council Apostles are appointed by the clerics of a defined region. Each province has a defined amount of Apostles, which comes in to factor for the appointment of the Bishop of Harkonia. The Apostles first meet in a provincial council, which appoints the Bishop for that Province. Bishops Bishops then meet to decide on the candidates for the Bishop of Harkonia. Consideration is taken into each candidate by the entire council, but a candidate only needs an endorsement by one Bishop, meaning that there may be as many as four candidates. After the candidates are chosen, the Apostles meet again in provincial councils. Apostles - Second Council After the candidates are chosen, the Apostles meet again in provincial councils to vote for the candidate of their choice. The candidate who receives the most votes from that region is awarded votes from all of the Apostles in that province. The votes are then tallied up, and the candidate with the most votes is then appointed the Bishop of Harkonia. Category:Political parties in Alduria